


Sobrado Azul

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Cinco órfãos morando juntos num sobrado, dividindo as despesas, as alegrias e as dores, até que chega a hora de se separarem... UA.





	1. Capítulo I

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**SOBRADO AZUL**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

**Capítulo I**

– Ikkiiiiiiiiii! Acorda! – Shun grita descontroladamente enquanto sacode o irmão mais velho, que ainda dorme. – Está quase na hora da minha aula! Faltam só vinte minutos!

– Hummm... você quer dizer que ainda faltam vinte minutos... – resmunga o irmão mais velho, sem sequer abrir os olhos. – Está tudo sob controle...

– Sob controle? Eu vou chegar atrasado ao meu primeiro dia de aula na universidade!

– Talvez chegue mesmo – adverte o mais velho, esfregando os olhos. **–** É melhor se acostumar porque se quiser continuar indo de carona comigo, todos os dias vão ser assim.

O irmão mais novo faz uma careta de insatisfação enquanto o mais velho começa a se espreguiçar devagar, sem nenhuma pressa. Aos dezoito anos de idade, o garoto acaba de ser aprovado no vestibular para o curso de Psicologia. Ikki, o mais velho, completou vinte anos e está cursando o terceiro ano de Engenharia Civil e já não aguenta mais a universidade. Sempre vai, mas prefere ficar em uma das lanchonetes do campus, jogando conversa fora ou paquerando as meninas, em vez de assistir as aulas.

– Eu vou chegar atrasado e a culpa é sua! – Shun continua reclamando.

– Deixa de ser chato, Shun! Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula. Ninguém liga para nada nesse dia! O pessoal vai só pra se conhecer, sacou?

Depois de alguns minutos, Ikki finalmente sai da cama e se arrasta para o banheiro. Shun vai atrás dele, reclamando, até a porta ser fechada em sua cara. Quando Ikki finalmente fica pronto, encontra Shun esperando no andar de baixo, sentado no sofá, com cara de poucos amigos.

– Vamos lá, CDF? – Ikki chama, rindo.

Irritado, Shun o acompanha em silêncio, mas ao entrar no carro, ele não se contém.

– Eu vou chegar atrasado! – resmunga. – Estou profundamente arrependido de ter esperado pra ir com você. Devia ter ido mais cedo com o Shiryu, mas não, quis ir com meu amado irmão...

– Se reclamar mais um tantinho assim, eu faço você ir para a aula a pé!

– Ikkiiiiii! – retruca Shun, com uma expressão de ira na face e uma vontade de dizer os piores palavrões, embora seja algo que ele nunca faça. – Por que você tem que ser tão irresponsável?

– Como é que é? Irresponsável? – Ikki dá uma gargalhada para irritar Shun ainda mais. Depois liga o carro e sai cantando pneu. – O que foi? Não tenho medo de cara feia, não.

Os dois irmãos Amamiya moram juntos na casa herdada da mãe, morta em um acidente quando Shun ainda era um bebê. Não conheciam o pai, nem tinham outros parentes, por isso viveram em um orfanato até Ikki atingir a maioridade. Quando aconteceu, finalmente puderam mudar para o confortável sobrado azul, localizado em um bairro tranquilo de Tóquio, bem em frente a uma agradável pracinha.

Pouco depois, Hyoga e Shiryu, dois companheiros de orfanato passaram a morar com eles por não terem para onde ir após saírem da instituição. Mais tarde, foi a vez do quinto colega, Seiya, juntar-se ao grupo. Desde então os cinco órfãos vivem juntos, dividindo as despesas, as alegrias e os problemas, formando a família que nenhum deles teve.

-S -A -

Ao chegar à universidade, Shun desce do carro correndo, sem sequer se despedir de Ikki.

– Falta só um minuto! Só um! – ele diz, olhando incrédulo para o relógio.

Na corrida desabalada até a sala, o garoto acaba por esbarrar numa moça, derrubando-a.

– Ah, me desculpe! Me desculpe! Eu não queria... – ele lamenta envergonhado, ajudando-a a recolher os cadernos que ficaram espalhados pelo chão.

– Está tudo bem – responde a mocinha, vestida em um conjunto de calça e blusa tipicamente chineses. Acabou de completar dezenove anos, mas é pequena e de compleição delicada, aparentando ser mais nova.

– Você se machucou? – ele pergunta, ajudando-a a se levantar.

– Não, estou bem – ela responde.

– Para onde está indo? – indaga, tentando analisar a expressão da moça. Acha que ela parece triste, mas que não podia ser somente por conta desse esbarrão.

– Vou para a aula do professor Mu – ela responde.

– Eu também! Que coincidência! Também passou em Psicologia?

– Sim...

– Então seremos colegas!

– Parece que sim – diz a moça, finalmente esboçando um sorriso tímido para o rapaz.

Ao contrário dos outros calouros, entusiasmados, sorridentes e barulhentos, ela vinha lutando para não chorar desde cedo. O dia já tinha começado ruim, agora esse esbarrão… Não achava que podia ser um bom sinal, apesar de o rapaz estar sendo gentil. Desde cedo, ela se questionava se devia mesmo estar ali, apesar de ter sido aprovada no vestibular em boa colocação. Não sabia se poderia continuar o curso, não sabia sequer se conseguiria continuar morando em Tóquio… Talvez tivesse de voltar para a China, de onde veio com o avô cerca de dois anos atrás.

Os dois seguem juntos para a sala de aula, conversando amenidades, e chegam com dez minutos de atraso. Por sorte, o professor ainda não tinha aparecido. Sentam-se na primeira fila, ela na primeira cadeira, Shun logo atrás.

– Esqueci de perguntar o seu nome – Shun diz, e ela se volta para trás.

– Shunrei – ela responde, usando a leitura japonesa dos kanjis do seu nome, já que a leitura chinesa é Chun-Li. – E o seu?

– Shun – ele abre um enorme sorriso, que ela corresponde com outro de seus sorrisos tímidos.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Shun.

– Igualmente!

Andando tranquilamente, o professor entra na sala e deposita alguns livros sobre a mesa.

– Bom dia, pessoal. Sejam bem-vindos à universidade! – ele diz e escreve o nome no quadro. – Meu nome é Mu. Vou fazer uma chamada rápida para conhecê-los, ok?

– Ele parece legal, não é? – Shun pergunta baixinho a Shunrei.

– Sim – ela responde. – Parece tranquilo. Acho que gostei dele.

– Eu também!

Enquanto o professor fala sobre o curso, ela pensa que talvez esbarrar nesse garoto não tenha sido um sinal ruim. Acha que ele parece uma boa pessoa, que talvez possam ser amigos… E seria seu primeiro amigo desde que chegou da China.

“Talvez as coisas comecem a melhorar”, ela pensa sobre Shun, e abre o caderno.

-S -A -

Em outra parte do campus, Ikki entra na sala onde será sua aula, já planejando sair quando começar a ficar entediado, o que geralmente não demora a acontecer. Costuma assistir poucas aulas, mas sempre tira as melhores notas da turma. Ele dá uma conferida no pessoal, à procura de alguém novo e interessante, e logo avista uma aluna estrangeira, muito branca, de cabelos muito pretos, alta, seios fartos. Definitivamente um bom alvo para ele, que se aproxima usando seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

– Oi, caloura – ele cumprimenta. – Nunca a vi por aqui.

– Não sou caloura – ela responde seca e sem olhar para ele. – Estudava em outra universidade e pedi transferência para essa. Agora, dá licença, porque logo a aula vai começar.

– O que é isso? Quanta hostilidade. Só estou tentando receber bem os novatos.

– Eu não converso com estranhos – ela responde, e finalmente levanta o olhar. – Muito menos com estranhos de cabelo azul…

Além da tintura do cabelo, ela nota a grande cicatriz que ele tem na testa, oriunda de um acidente, embora todos suponham ter sido causada por alguma briga, tamanha a sua fama, injusta, de arruaceiro.

– Hum... isso é uma regra um tanto infantil, mas tudo bem, eu gostei de você. Como é o seu nome?

– Não interessa.

– Ah, qual é? Só me diz seu nome.

– Não digo meu nome para caras chatos – ela responde, e começa a se afastar de Ikki.

– Todas me acham chato no começo – ele diz, seguindo-a. – Depois é 'meu amor', 'meu bem', 'meu lindo', meu isso, meu aquilo... e eu nem sou delas!

A moça revira os olhos, incrédula diante do tamanho do convencimento do rapaz.

– Cada vez que você abre a boca – ela diz –, eu o acho ainda mais imbecil.

– Vamos ver até quando vai durar essa hostilidade – Ikki responde sorrindo.

Ele sabe que ela está se fazendo de difícil e acha até bom, vai apreciar vê-la ceder. É um cara bonito, inteligente, sexy e sua fama de _bad boy_ aumenta consideravelmente seu charme. E gosta de ver como mexe com as mulheres. Sempre consegue namorar aquela que deseja, ainda que somente por breves períodos. Não consegue se manter muito tempo com ninguém porque a única que ele já amou está morta há muito tempo...

-S -A -

Mais adiante, em outra sala, Shiryu e Hyoga esperam a aula começar. Ambos estão cursando o segundo ano de Direito. Shiryu foi aprovado em primeiro lugar no concurso público para o Tribunal de Justiça, pouco depois de sair do orfanato. Também é o primeiro da turma, é o homem de frente nos trabalhos e, por isso mesmo, sempre sobra tudo para ele, que faz tudo sem reclamar. Foi deixado no orfanato recém-nascido e nada sabe sobre seus pais. Tem uma beleza exótica, traços delicados, olhos azulados levemente orientais e longos cabelos negros, quase tocando a cintura. Seu andar é altivo e elegante, consequência dos anos de prática de kung fu, e a fala é clara e eloquente, características que fazem com que ele pareça menos reservado do que realmente é.

Hyoga chegou ao orfanato aos cinco anos, quando perdeu a mãe no naufrágio do navio que os trazia da Rússia para o Japão. A mãe tinha dito que o estava levando para conhecer o pai, mas se havia alguma pista do nome ou endereço dele com Natássia tinha se perdido para sempre junto com ela. O garoto foi encaminhado a um orfanato e os responsáveis pela instituição tentaram encontrar o pai ou outro parente vivo, tarefa na qual nunca obtiveram sucesso e ele acabou ficando por lá durante a infância e a adolescência. Pouco antes de sair, começou a namorar Eiri, uma ex-interna como ele, que se tornou uma das monitoras do lugar. Já namoram há dois anos e ela tem sido o ponto de equilíbrio para ajudá-lo a superar a dolorosa perda da mãe, que ainda o afeta mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

– Eu devia ter estudado para o concurso tanto quanto você – Hyoga comenta, fazendo um bico de insatisfação. – Vacilei.

– Devia mesmo! – Shiryu concorda. – Eu disse para você se dedicar. Eu me matei de estudar, mas valeu a pena. O trabalho é bom, minha chefe gosta de mim. Além disso, eu não tinha escolha, né, Hyoga? Você tem a pensão de sua mãe, pode se manter junto com a bolsa do estágio... Eu não tenho nada, precisava me virar, e o trabalho de _office boy_ já não estava bancando as minhas despesas. Espera, meu celular. – Ele diz ao sentir o aparelho vibrar e olha as mensagens. – Era o Seiya pedindo carona. Ah, esqueci de avisar vocês que hoje vou direto para o trabalho.

– Então vou ter que voltar com o Ikki... – lamenta-se Hyoga.

– Pois é... Minha chefe pediu pra eu chegar mais cedo hoje, então vou almoçar lá perto do fórum mesmo.

– Agora que você tem carro fica todo mundo atrás porque o Ikki é imprevisível... Aliás, você teve uma sorte, hein?

– E como! Nem acredito que ganhei o carro no sorteio do shopping! Quando telefonaram avisando, fiquei sem reação!

– Agora só falta você arrumar uma namorada. Quando vai desencalhar?

– Não me venha com essas histórias – Shiryu responde, corando levemente. – No momento, tenho outras prioridades na vida.

– Outras prioridades? Shiryu! Você já está com quase vinte anos e nunca namorou! As pessoas vão falar!

– Pouco me importa o que falam ou vão falar – ele retruca, um tanto irritado. É verdade que pensa no futuro, mas também acha que ainda não apareceu a garota certa e não tem pressa para encontrá-la.

– Certo, mas você está perdendo os melhores anos da sua vida nessa pilha de estudar e trabalhar que nem louco. Você precisa relaxar de vez em quando.

– Eu relaxo do meu jeito, você sabe.

– Meditação, Shiryu!? Estou falando de sair de casa com a gente, ir para um barzinho de vez em quando, para a balada, beijar umas meninas! Você nunca sai!

– Qualquer dia eu vou com vocês – promete, tentando encerrar o assunto.

– É, você sempre promete, mas na hora de ir acaba arranjando alguma desculpa para ficar em casa. Do que você tem medo, afinal?

Shiryu não sabe o que responder e nem precisa. Para sua sorte, o professor entra na sala, encerrando o assunto.

-S -A -

Em outra parte do campus, Seiya espera a namorada, com quem tinha marcado de se encontrar antes da aula. A moça é neta e única herdeira do falecido milionário Mitsumasa Kido, que também era o fundador do orfanato onde ele e os amigos cresceram. Na infância, ela costumava ir lá para brincar com os órfãos, uma experiência nem sempre amistosa, já que ela era uma garotinha bastante mimada. Com o tempo, acabou se afeiçoando a alguns e, anos mais tarde, descobriu-se apaixonada por um deles. Apesar dos protestos de seu mordomo e tutor, ela assumiu o namoro com o rapaz e, desafiando todas as probabilidades, estão juntos há anos.

– Saori, meu amoooor! – Seiya diz, abraçando-a. Acaba de ser aprovado no vestibular do curso de Ecoturismo, enquanto ela começa o curso de Medicina.– Você pode me dar carona na volta? Shiryu não vai poder hoje.

– Só veio atrás de mim para pedir carona? – ela pergunta, fingindo indignação.

– Não, amor! – ele exclama sorrindo. – Eu vim porque te amo muito!

– Sei... Eu dou carona pra você, amor. Agora vamos logo para as nossas salas porque já estamos atrasados.

– Não consigo achar a minha. Pode me ajudar?

– Querido, estou tão perdida quanto você – ela diz, tirando um aparelho da bolsa e apertando alguns botões. – Mas resolvo isso rapidinho.

– O que é isso? – ele pergunta coçando a cabeça.

– Um GPS – ela responde, afetando um ar de inteligente.

– Gê-pê-o-quê?

– GPS. Global Positioning System. Tem o mapa do campus, já vou saber para onde temos que ir.

– Gente rica arranja cada coisa... – ele diz, intrigado, coçando a cabeça.

Saori abre o mapa do campus e logo localiza as salas.

– Estamos bem perto da sua – ela diz e, de mãos dadas, os dois seguem até a sala de Seiya.

– Me dá um beijinho e entra logo! – ela ordena. – Já está atrasado pelo menos meia hora.

– Tá – ele concorda e a beija. – Te amo. Nos vemos no fim da aula?

– Sim. E eu também te amo. Agora vai!

Seiya entra na sala sorridente e despreocupado, como se estivesse chegando na hora certa, e cumprimenta a professora.

– Bom dia! – Seiya diz, e faz sinal de positivo para ela.

– Bom dia, senhor atrasado. Já começou mal, hein?

– Pô, desculpa aí, prof. Eu não estava conseguindo achar a sala.

Ele procura uma cadeira vazia e senta, apresentando-se aos colegas próximos, puxando  assunto com eles.

– Senhor atrasado, será que pode ficar em silêncio durante a aula? – a professora censura.

– Desculpa de novo, profa. É que estou empolgado com esse negócio de universidade. É tudo tão novo e legal!

– Agradeço a empolgação, mas deixe para demonstrá-la no intervalo.

– Sim, senhora – ele diz, batendo continência de modo irônico.

-S -A -

Na hora do almoço, Hyoga, Ikki e Seiya reencontram-se no restaurante universitário. Os  veteranos costumam almoçar lá antes de seguirem cada um para seu trabalho e, a partir desse ano, contarão com a companhia dos calouros, Seiya, Saori e Shun. Ikki estranha o fato de o irmão ainda não ter aparecido, mas acha que ele está com raiva por causa do atraso na chegada e não comenta nada.

– E então, como foi o primeiro dia de aula do calouro de Ecoturismo? – Hyoga pergunta a Seiya.

– Foi bom demais! Cheguei atrasado, mas tem uma professora que é muito gata. Você precisa ver!

– Aposto que chegou atrasado porque se perdeu procurando a sala – Ikki completa, certo de que a resposta será afirmativa.

– Pois é. Só consegui achar porque a Saori tem uma paradinha que localiza os lugares.

– Paradinha que localiza? – Hyoga questiona. – Seria um GPS?

– É, isso mesmo, Hyoga – Seiya confirma, empolgado. – Muito legal esse troço!

Quando eles já estão comendo, Shun finalmente aparece, acompanhado da mocinha em quem esbarrou mais cedo, a quem apresenta como sua “nova amiga”.

Shunrei cumprimenta os rapazes com um tímido “olá”. Pelo que Shun falou mais cedo, e ele falou bastante, ela deduz que o rapaz de cabelo azul é Ikki, o irmão mais velho, que o loiro é o russo e se chama Hyoga e que o terceiro só podia ser o Seiya, já que o outro, chamado Shiryu, tinha cabelos bem compridos e olhos claros.

– Cadê o Shiryu? – Shun pergunta, depois de sentar-se à mesa com Shunrei.

– Foi almoçar no trabalho hoje – Hyoga explica.

– Ah, que pena! – ele lamenta e se volta para Shunrei. – Você não vai conhecer o Shiryu hoje. Fica para amanhã. Você vai gostar dele. É um cara muito gente boa, muito equilibrado e tranquilo.

– Ah, sim – ela responde, sem muito interesse.

Depois de almoçar quase em silêncio, limitando-se a responder com monossílabos as poucas perguntas que os rapazes fizeram, ela se despede deles rapidamente e vai embora.

-S -A -

Alguns dias depois, na sexta-feira à noite, os rapazes estão prontos para sair, exceto Shiryu.

– Tem certeza de que não quer ir? – Seiya indaga, sorrindo para o amigo.

– Sim – Shiryu responde sentado à mesa, com vários livros abertos. – Tenho muita coisa para estudar. Divirtam-se.

– Ainda estamos na primeira semana de aula do semestre e você já vai estudar? – Seiya questiona, incrédulo.

– Claro! – ele responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

– Vamos lá, Shiryu! Você tem que sair de casa! – Shun tenta convencê-lo.

– Não adianta insistir, gente.

– Vamos embora logo que esse daí não tem jeito e a noite hoje promete! – Ikki chama.

– Ikki, não se esqueça de que você tem que me deixar na casa da June antes – Shun diz.

– Eita, que esse namoro está ficando sério! – debocha o mais velho.

– Meu namoro é sério! – Shun retruca, irritado. Já namora a garota há pouco mais de dois anos. – Mas hoje eu vou só passar lá rapidinho porque ela acabou de chegar da viagem, deve estar cansada.

– Rapidinho... Sei... – Ikki diz, com um sorrisinho malicioso na cara. – O nome é rapidinha, Shun! E vê se usa camisinha!

– Só vou revê-la e volto para casa cedo – Shun responde, corando violentamente. Não gostava de falar desses assuntos, ao contrário de Ikki. – Não precisa ir me buscar.

– Ótimo, porque eu não ia buscá-lo mesmo. Hoje eu vou me acabar na _nigh_ t! Quem vai comigo?

– Todo mundo, né? – Seiya responde. – Só você e Shiryu têm carro, e ele não vai sair e nem empresta o carro para ninguém.

– Ah, é verdade – Ikki diz. – Eu esqueço que vocês são todos uns ferrados!

Quando todos eles saem, Shiryu finalmente pode apreciar o silêncio. Gosta de ficar um pouco sozinho, coisa rara durante a semana, já que divide o quarto com Hyoga. Aproveita esta solidão desejada e prepara um lanche. Depois, volta a se dedicar aos estudos, porém logo é interrompido pela campainha. São quase dez da noite e ele estranha alguém aparecer tão tarde, mas vai atender.

– Pois não? – ele diz, olhando intrigado para a moça que está parada na porta.

– Boa noite. Eu me chamo Shunrei, sou amiga do Shun. Ele está? – a garota diz. Está visivelmente abalada e uma grande marca arroxeada na face esquerda dá a Shiryu uma pista da razão.

– Não, ele saiu, mas disse que voltará logo. Entre. Pode esperar por ele.

Shiryu fala com ela tentando ser discreto e não olhar muito para a marca, mas é inevitável.

– Obrigada, Shiryu – ela diz e entra na casa.

– Como sabe meu nome? – Shiryu pergunta, e indica o sofá, onde ela se senta. Ele senta numa poltrona de frente para ela.

– Shun me falou que morava com três amigos e o irmão. Eu conheço os outros, então você só pode ser o Shiryu.

– Ah, sim... Você é da turma do Shun?

– Sou sim. Ficamos amigos desde o primeiro dia de aula, quando nos esbarramos. Ele foi muito gentil comigo.

– Hum… sim. O Shun é assim... Desculpe a indiscrição, mas o que houve com seu rosto. Conheço esse tipo de machucado e parece uma marca muito recente.

– Ah, não foi nada... – ela responde, pouco convincente, cobrindo o machucado com uma mão. – Eu caí de cara no chão. Sou desajeitada mesmo. Não se preocupe.

– Acontece... – Shiryu responde.

Tem certeza de que ela está mentindo, mas acaba de conhecê-la, não pode esperar que lhe conte a verdade, o que quer que seja essa verdade. Pode ser que ela tenha apanhado do pai ou do namorado e será ainda mais constrangedor se ele insistir.

– Então, você quer ser psicóloga? – ele pergunta, tentando mudar o assunto e amenizar o clima.

– É... acho que levo jeito. Meu avô sempre dizia que eu tenho vocação para ouvir as pessoas.

– É uma profissão bonita, mas muito difícil. Exige muita dedicação.

– Eu sei... – Ela nota os livros sobre a mesa. – Bom, acho melhor ir embora. Estou incomodando. Você está com livros espalhados, provavelmente estava estudando.

– Não está incomodando, não – ele responde, sinceramente. – É um prazer conversar com você.

– Acho que devo mesmo ir embora... – ela diz, já se levantando do sofá.

– Bom, se você deseja... De qualquer forma, quando o Shun chegar, avisarei que você esteve aqui, certo?

– Obrigada – ela responde, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Quando a garota se retira, Shiryu sente-se perturbado. Não consegue mais se concentrar nos estudos porque a imagem dela se repete em sua cabeça. Pensa em seu jeito, em sua voz, seu rosto delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. É isso que ele vê nos olhos dela: tristeza. Uma dor profunda e inexplicável que transparece no rosto.

Meia hora depois, ainda sem conseguir estudar e sentindo-se um pouco sufocado, Shiryu fecha os livros e sai de casa. Acha que caminhar um pouco na praça pode ajudar a desanuviar a cabeça, mas assim que atravessa a rua ele vê Shunrei encolhida em um dos bancos, dormindo. Sem pensar em nada, ele a pega no colo cuidadosamente para que não acorde e, ao fazê-lo, sente o perfume dos cabelos dela. Um cheiro que ele jamais sentira na vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Entra em casa com ela nos braços, sobe a escada e a coloca deitada em sua cama. Depois, puxa um banquinho, senta-se e fica a observá-la, mas rapidamente se envergonha por estar ali, olhando-a insistentemente, e vai para a sala. Ainda tenta voltar aos estudos, novamente sem sucesso, por isso apenas fica sentado no sofá, entregue ao turbilhão de pensamentos relacionados à moça no andar de cima.

Algum tempo depois, Ikki chega em casa fazendo estardalhaço, batendo a porta com força. Shiryu ainda está sentado no sofá, no escuro, pensando.

– Ikki! Shhhh! Vai acordar a menina – censura Shiryu.

– Menina? Você bebeu? Aqui moram cinco homens... a não ser... ah, safadinho, trouxe uma gata pra cá, hein? Finalmente! Pensei que você ia manter o celibato eternamente!

– Não é nada disso! É uma amiga do Shun.

– Do Shun? Ah, só pode ser a chinesa branquelinha... mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

– É uma longa história. Mas vamos conversar em voz baixa, senão vamos acabar acordando-a.

– Hum... cheio de cuidados... ui, ui… – debocha Ikki, sentando-se no sofá. – E cadê o Shun? Ainda não voltou? Que rapidinha demorada! Me conta aí o que é que está pegando.

– Bom, a moça veio aqui atrás do Shun. Como ele demorou, ela ficou envergonhada e disse que ia embora. Então, depois eu me senti meio mal e fui lá fora. E a encontrei dormindo lá na praça.

– Dormindo na praça? Ela deve ser maluca.

– Ela não é maluca! – Shiryu a defende, num tom mais incisivo do que o pretendia.

– Como você sabe? Não a conhece!

– Para de falar assim dela, Ikki...

O rapaz de cabelos azuis ri.

– Shiryu, parece que você se encantou pela amiguinha do Shun.

– Não é isso... eu só quero ajudá-la... ela parece tão sofrida...

Shun acaba de entrar em casa e estranha encontrar os dois conversando baixinho na sala escura.

– Oi, pessoal – ele cumprimenta. – O que estão fazendo? Que caras são essas?

– A Shunrei está aqui – Ikki avisa, olhando para Shiryu com malícia.

– A Shunzinha! Cadê ela? – ele pergunta, surpreso com a presença da moça.

– Lá no meu quarto – Shiryu responde.

– No seu quarto? – pergunta Shun, ainda mais perplexo. – O que ela faz no seu quarto?

– Ela chegou aqui procurando por você. Como você não estava, ela foi embora. Só que quando eu fui lá fora, encontrei-a dormindo na praça – Shiryu começa a explicar, mas logo sai correndo atrás de Shun, que havia saído em disparada para o quarto.

Rindo, Ikki segue os dois. Quando Shun entra no quarto, Shunrei está acordada, tentando entender como foi parar ali.

– Shu... querida... o que houve? – ele pergunta, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

– Ah, Shun, eu não sei o que fazer... – ela murmura, aliviada ao ver o amigo.

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

– Eu fui despejada, Shun. Não tenho para onde ir, não tenho nenhum amigo além de você. Então resolvi vir pedir ajuda.

– Você fez muito bem. Pode ficar aqui conosco. Por que não contou nada pro Shiryu? Por que foi dormir na praça?

– Eu fiquei com vergonha... – ela diz, abaixando o olhar. – Foi ele que me trouxe pra cá?

– Foi. Ele viu você lá na praça e trouxe para a cama dele. Está tudo bem agora.

– Na verdade, não... Você sabe, eu contei que estava procurando emprego para pagar o aluguel. Como não consegui, o dono me pôs para fora e...

– E o quê?

– Nada... deixa pra lá.

– Agora fala, né, Shu?

– Ele me bateu... – Ela tocou a face onde o soco deixou a marca roxa. – Porque eu não aceitei pagar o aluguel com alguns favores... favores sexuais. – A última frase sai num sussurro abafado.

– Não acredito! – Shun exclama indignado. – Que monstro! Fique calma! Vamos resolver tudo.

– Ele também não me deixou pegar minhas coisas. Saí sem nada, nem meus documentos pude pegar.

– Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso – Shun diz, mesmo sem saber como resolveriam o problema. – Está com fome?

– Não, só estou cansada...

– Então volte a dormir, querida. Amanhã daremos um jeito.

– Mas... a cama... do seu amigo...

– Você pode ficar aí, não se preocupe. Shiryu não vai se incomodar.

– Não acho certo, Shun.

– Não se importe com isso. Volte a dormir – Shun diz, saindo do quarto e levando consigo Ikki e Shiryu, que esperavam na porta. – Ela está passando por tantos problemas...

– Eu achei mesmo o olhar dela muito triste – Shiryu diz.

– E é. Bom, a Shunrei é órfã, foi criada por um velhinho lá na China, nas montanhas de Rozan. Foi esse homem que a encontrou abandonada na floresta ainda bebê. Quando ele ficou doente, venderam a casa e vieram para cá em busca de tratamento, gastaram tudo que tinham, mesmo assim ele não resistiu à doença e morreu, deixando-a sozinha.

– Nossa! – exclama Shiryu, colocando-se lugar dela e entendendo o porquê daquela tristeza que ela traz no olhar.

– Ela tinha um emprego e o dinheiro que ganhava é que supria as despesas. Só que nos últimos meses de doença do velhinho, ela acabou perdendo esse trabalho. Por conta disso, atrasou o aluguel e foi despejada hoje.

– Desgraça pouca é bobagem! – Ikki comenta rindo, o que deixa Shun e Shiryu ligeiramente irritados.

– Ainda não terminou – Shun continua.

– Essa garota tem uma zica em cima dela! – Ikki torna a comentar. – Melhor mandar benzer!

– Ikki! – Shiryu e Shun gritam, censurando o comentário maldoso.

O irmão Amamiya mais novo continuou contando a história:

– Ela disse que o dono do quartinho queria que ela pagasse o aluguel com favores sexuais. Como ela se recusou, acabou levando o soco que deixou aquela marca no rosto.

– Que absurdo! Ele não pode fazer isso! – Shiryu exclama, indignado. – Estou chocado com o que esse homem fez! Maldito!

– Podia ser pior, né? – Ikki constata. – Já pensou se ele ao invés de só ter dado um soquinho usasse a violência para conseguir o que queria?

Shiryu quis fuzilá-lo com o olhar, mas sua mente estava ocupada procurando meios de resolver a questão.

– Onde ela morava? – Shiryu pergunta bastante sério. – Você sabe, Shun?

– No subúrbio, naquele conjunto habitacional que fica perto do estádio de futebol. Acho que é no primeiro bloco, apartamento 02. O dono mora no apartamento vizinho.

– Sei... – diz Shiryu, antes de pegar a chave do carro e sair em disparada.

– O que deu nele? – Shun pergunta, perplexo com a atitude do amigo.

– Ah, nada... ele só se apaixonou pela sua amiguinha branquelinha – Ikki explica.

Continua...

_-S -A –_


	2. Capítulo II

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

 

 

– Apaixonado, Ikki? Shiryu conheceu a Shunrei há umas duas horas! – Shun argumenta, dirigindo um olhar perplexo para o irmão.

– E daí? Essas coisas são assim mesmo – Ikki rebate, esticando-se sobre o sofá. – Quando está escrito, está e pronto. Eu bem sei que é assim...

– É... – Shun responde, agora olhando para o irmão com compaixão. – Aconteceu assim com você e...

– E a Esmeralda – corta Ikki. – Eu me apaixonei por ela quando a vi, por isso estou dizendo: Shiryu caiu de amores pela chinesinha.

– Pode ser... – Shun retruca, pensativo. – Mas você sabe, ele tem aqueles ideais de filantropia, justiça para todos, creio que faria isso por qualquer pessoa.

– Blá, blá, blá... – desdenha Ikki. – Shun, põe uma coisa na sua cabeça: Shiryu resolveria o problema de qualquer outra pessoa calmamente, pensando e tal, jamais sairia de casa furioso daquele jeito. Se ele saiu é porque ficou perturbado. Do contrário, ele não resolveria as coisas na porrada.

– Você tem razão e... porrada? Acha que ele vai bater no cara?

– São duas horas da manhã, Shiryu saiu daqui cantando pneu, acha que ele vai sentar no sofá do cara e argumentar? Ele vai descer o braço! Finalmente vai usar o que aprendeu nas aulas de kung-fu!

– Ikki! Pega o carro! Vamos atrás dele! – Shun exclama, nervoso e preocupado com o amigo.

– Shiryu sabe o que faz – conclui Ikki, virando-se para o lado. – Agora me deixa porque eu vou dormir aqui mesmo no sofá.

Shun bufa de raiva e sobe as escadas pisando duro, resmungando sobre como Ikki pode ser egoísta ao mesmo tempo em que reza para que Shiryu não faça nenhuma besteira irremediável.

-S -A -

Antes de ir até o subúrbio, Shiryu saca no caixa eletrônico a quantia que julga suficiente para pagar a dívida de Shunrei. Ao chegar no conjunto habitacional, estaciona o carro em frente ao primeiro bloco de apartamentos, sai pisando duro e bate à porta do 01 educadamente. Depois de alguns minutos sem resposta e já um tanto impaciente, ele bate com mais força, depois com mais força, até que finalmente alguém responde lá de dentro.

– Já vou! Vai tirar a mãe da forca? – grita o sujeito que abre parcialmente a porta. – O que é? Isso é hora de vir à casa dos outros?

– Por acaso você tinha uma inquilina chamada Shunrei? – Shiryu pergunta incisivo, empurrando a porta para abri-la um pouco mais.

– Nem me fale no nome daquela pequena vadia...

Shiryu responde ao insulto com um soco certeiro na face do sujeito.

– Vadia é uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que ela não é – ele diz, sem alterar o tom de voz.

– Que é isso, cara? Qual é? – O homem esfrega a mão no local atingido. – Por que tá fazendo isso?

– Eu vi o machucado que você causou no rosto dela – Shiryu responde, segurando o sujeito pela gola do pijama.

– Não... Não fui eu! Nunca encostei nela!

A cada palavra do sujeito, Shiryu perde um pouco mais de paciência.

– Se continuar mentindo – ele adverte –, eu te arrebento ainda mais! Melhor falar logo a verdade!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fui eu.

Shiryu desfere outro soco no homem.

– Cara, você está ferrado! – ele grita. – Eu vou chamar a polícia. Vou denunciar você por agressão.

– Chama agora! Quero ver quem vão levar preso, se sou eu ou você – Shiryu provoca, segurando o sujeito pela gola outra vez. – Exigir favores sexuais como pagamento de uma dívida! Onde já se viu? Eu vou fazer tudo pra você não sair da cadeia nem tão cedo. Pode chamar a polícia. Estou esperando. Vou até soltar você.

– Calma aí, cara. Vamos conversar.

– Eu não converso com criminoso – Shiryu responde, tirando da carteira o dinheiro que sacou e jogando-o no chão do apartamento. – Aí está o pagamento do aluguel atrasado. Agora pega a chave do apartamento onde ela morava porque eu vou levar as coisas dela embora.

– Você que manda – responde o homem depois de recolher o dinheiro e colocá-lo embaixo de um vaso. – É aqui ao lado – ele diz e pega a chave. – Eu o levo até lá.

– Ótimo – Shiryu diz, ainda espumando de raiva, e acompanha o sujeito.

– Os móveis são do apartamento, tá? – o homem avisa. – Só os bagulhos são daquela va... daquela moça.

– Você está querendo levar outro soco, não está? – Shiryu indaga e pega uma mala que estava sobre o guarda-roupa. Ele abre e começa a colocar as roupas de Shunrei sem pensar muito, apenas vai jogando tudo que encontra. Constrangido, ele abre a gaveta de roupas íntimas e também as coloca na mala, tentando não olhar mais que o necessário.

Quando não cabe mais nada na mala, ele a fecha, leva para o carro, volta para o apartamento e pega uma grande caixa de plástico. Coloca nela os outros objetos pessoais que foi encontrando pelo pequeno apartamento, incluindo o porta-retratos com uma foto onde Shunrei aparece ainda criança, acompanhada de um velhinho da mesma estatura que ela. Pensa em deixar para trás as louças e outros objetos de cozinha, não havia nada que eles já não tivessem no sobrado, mas então se dá conta de que já está pensando como se ela fosse ficar morando com eles, mas a verdade é que ainda não sabe o que ela pretende fazer, então acaba resolvendo levar tudo que conseguir. Ela precisaria de duas coisas caso fosse morar em outro lugar. Por sorte, não há muita coisa, quase tudo cabe em uma grande bolsa de feira.

Shiryu leva o restante das coisas para o carro sob o olhar atento do dono do apartamento que parece checar se ele não está levando mais do que os pertences de Shunrei,

– A dívida está paga – Shiryu diz.

– Tudo certo. Não tem mais dívida.

– Isso. Esqueça que a Shunrei existe, nunca mais pense nela e... – Shiryu para de falar e desfere outro soco na face do homem. – Nunca mais chame nenhuma mulher de vadia nem tente obter favores sexuais da forma que tentou ou eu volto aqui e mato você de porrada.

Shiryu entra no carro e sai cantando pneu, perplexo consigo mesmo. Não teria como saber o que o desgraçado faria dali em diante, mas gostou de ameaçá-lo, certamente gostaria de bater um pouco mais nele e era isso o que o assustava. Era conhecido por ser calmo, equilibrado e prudente, nunca foi de briga, de repente perdeu o controle e saiu no meio da noite para bater em um cara que nunca viu na vida.

Quando finalmente chega em casa, o sol já está começando a nascer. Shiryu entra no sobrado tentando não fazer muito barulho e põe as coisas de Shunrei num canto da sala. Mesmo com toda cautela, Ikki, que ainda dormia no sofá, acorda.

– E aí, bateu no cara? – Ikki pergunta, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando.

– Bom dia pra você também – Shiryu responde e se joga na outra poltrona.

– Bateu? – Ikki insiste.

– Bati – Shiryu admite.

– Sabia! Muito? – Ikki se senta no sofá.

– Não muito. Alguns socos. Ele mereceu.

– Nunca imaginei que um dia ia ver você, o cara sereno, responsável e equilibrado, dando uma de Ikki! – ri o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– É, eu também nunca me imaginei fazendo isso – Shiryu responde sorrindo e dá um longo suspiro.

– Finalmente as artes marciais serviram para alguma coisa, né?

– Você sabe que a violência não é um propósito das artes marciais, mas eu senti uma vontade imensa de partir a cara do safado. Eu não estava completamente descontrolado, estava só com vontade de dar uma lição nele.

– Hehehe! São as coisas dela? – Ikki pergunta, apontando para o canto da sala onde Shiryu as tinha deixado.

– São. Fiz ele abrir o apartamento para pegá-las.

– Você está gostando loucamente da chinesinha, não está?

– Eu não sei... – Shiryu diz corando ligeiramente. – Estou confuso…. O que eu sei é que sinto uma coisa aqui dentro, uma necessidade de protegê-la, de fazer aquela melancolia desaparecer dos olhos dela.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você sente... – Ikki diz, agora em tom sério. Depois de uma longa pausa, continua: – Tomara que você tenha mais sorte que eu.

– Bom, já que estou acordado, vou preparar o café – Shiryu declara, levantando-se e mudando de assunto. Sabe do que Ikki fala, bem como sabe que é melhor não se prolongar no assunto. – Me ajuda?

– Eu tenho cara de quem sabe fazer café, Shiryu? – o outro retruca.

– Eu sei que não, mas vamos para a cozinha, ok? Eu faço o café, você só me faz companhia.

– Não, essa eu passo. Vou deitar de novo e dormir mais um pouco.

– Por que será que isso não me surpreende? – Shiryu ri e vai para a cozinha.

Um pouco mais tarde, Hyoga acorda. Chegou em casa pouco depois que Shiryu saiu e quando Ikki e Shun já estavam dormindo, por isso nada sabia dos acontecimentos anteriores, e se assustou ao entrar no quarto e deparar-se com uma moça dormindo na cama de Shiryu enquanto Shun dormiu na cama que lhe pertence. Mesmo sem entender o que diabos estava acontecendo na casa, ele deixou os dois quietos e foi dormir no quarto de Shun.

Ao acordar, ele abre a porta do próprio quarto e nota que Shun e a garota continuam lá, e desce para preparar o café. Depara-se com Shiryu já fazendo isso.

– Poxa, aquela cama do Shun é uma tristeza – o russo reclama com Shiryu. – Não gosto de colchão mole...

– Você dormiu na cama dele? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Foi o jeito. Quando cheguei, ele estava lá na minha cama e aquela amiga dele na sua cama. Não entendi nada. Aliás, onde você estava que não sabe disso? Não saiu com a gente, mas saiu sozinho, safado?

– É uma longa história – Shiryu responde, pondo a garrafa térmica com café na mesa.

– Pois pode começar a contá-la – Hyoga diz, antes de morder um pão. – Esse pão é de que semana?

– De ontem. Ou anteontem. Sei lá. Só sei que ninguém foi comprar hoje – Ikki diz, chegando à cozinha e olhando acusadoramente para Shiryu.

– Ah, não me olhe assim! Não deu pra lembrar de comprar pão!

– Tá, mas comece a contar a tal história – pede Hyoga.

Shiryu explica a ele toda a situação, sendo sempre entrecortado por comentários espirituosos de Ikki.

– Então é isso: você se apaixonou pela menina à primeira vista, foi lá, bateu no cara e pagou a dívida que ela tinha? – Hyoga resume tudo, um tanto perplexo com a atitude de Shiryu.

– Eu não disse isso! – rebate Shiryu, bastante nervoso.

– Ah, disse sim, Shiryu! – Ikki provoca.

– Eu só quis ajudá-la! – Shiryu tenta explicar. – Sem nenhum interesse!

– Seeeeeeei! – Ikki e Hyoga cantarolam juntos.

– Juro! – Shiryu responde, profundamente envergonhado.

Logo em seguida, Seiya chega em casa com o cabelo desgrenhado e uma cara de sono.

– E aí? Estão preparados para fazer nosso pequeno campeonato de videogame? – ele pergunta, esfregando os olhos.

– Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem lembrava que você tinha marcado isso! – Shiryu diz.

– Pô! O campeonato é sagrado! – Seiya argumenta. Sempre que todos tinham o fim de semana livre ele organizava competições em casa para animar o pessoal.

– Sem videogame, Seiya. Hoje eu não consigo jogar nada – Shiryu diz e também esfrega os olhos. Estava cansado, morrendo de sono e com dor de cabeça.

– Ai, deixa de frescura! – Seiya diz. – Ei, mas o que é que está rolando aqui? Você e Ikki ainda estão com a roupa de ontem...

– Você reparou? Que interessante... – Shiryu diz irônico, já começando a perder a paciência.

– O que houve? – Seiya insiste. – Fala logo.

– O Shiryu... – Ikki começa, mas é interrompido pelo amigo cabeludo.

– Eu mesmo conto! Você vai distorcer tudo! Uma amiga do Shun estava com um problema, então ela veio pra cá e eu ajudei a resolver tudo. Pronto. Foi isso.

– Não entendi nada. Quer explicar direito? – Seiya diz.

– Não. Você entende depois – Shiryu diz, pois ao ver Shun descendo a escada, imaginou que Shunrei viria logo atrás dele.

– Bom dia, pessoal! – Shun diz, ainda bocejando, e todos respondem ao cumprimento.

– Cadê a branquelinha? – Ikki pergunta.

– Está no banheiro. Mais tarde vou falar com a June. Precisamos arrumar umas roupas para ela enquanto não conseguimos pegar as dela de volta.

– Não precisa – Shiryu diz, sem olhar para Shun. – As coisas dela estão lá na sala.

– Como? – pergunta o irmão Amamiya mais novo.

– Estão lá. Eu fui buscar.

– Aaah, é mesmo! Ontem você saiu daqui que nem louco... Mas que bom que convenceu o homem a deixar trazer as coisas!

– É, convenceu – Ikki diz, sarcástico. – Quem não convenceria daquele jeito, enchendo o cara de socos?

– Você fez isso, Shiryu? – Shun pergunta, sem acreditar que o amigo foi mesmo capaz de um ato violento.

– Fiz – envergonha-se Shiryu.

– Poxa, Shiryu, não se resolve as coisas desse jeito – Shun o repreende.

– Ah, resolve, sim, Shun! – Ikki comenta. – Um bom sopapo sempre funciona

– Violência só gera mais violência – Shun diz. Ikki dá de ombros.

– Ué? Como é que é isso? – questiona Seiya, que não está entendendo nada. – A sua amiga chinesinha veio pra cá pelada, então o Shiryu foi buscar e para isso encheu um cara de porrada?

– É mais ou menos isso – explica Shun. – Menos a parte do “pelada”.

– Mas por que o Shiryu foi buscar e não você? – Seiya quer saber. – A amiga não é sua? E se era para dar porrada, por que o Ikki não foi junto? Não é ele o lutador de vale-tudo? Não estou entendendo.

– Depois conversamos, Seiya – Shiryu apressa-se em dizer quando percebe que agora Shunrei realmente está descendo a escada. Observa que ela parece melhor, embora a marca do soco que levara no dia anterior esteja um pouco mais arroxeada, e que veste a mesma calça de ontem e uma camiseta vermelha emprestada por Shun.

– Bom dia... – ela cumprimenta um pouco envergonhada. Não é uma situação muito confortável estar numa casa com cinco homens. Sente-se grata por ter sido acolhida mas começa a se perguntar se procurar Shun foi a coisa certa.

Os rapazes respondem ao cumprimento dela e Shiryu prontamente oferece seu lugar à mesa.

– O café está pronto – ele diz a ela. – Pode sentar e se servir.

– Obrigada – ela responde, olhando timidamente para o chão.

– Ah, que bom! Café! Estou morto de fome! – Shun diz sorrindo, na tentativa de quebrar o visível constrangimento dela. – Você também deve estar, né, Shunrei?

– Um pouco... – ela responde, ainda olhando timidamente para baixo.

– Ei, pessoal, onde é que vamos almoçar hoje? – Seiya pergunta, sempre preocupado com a comida.

– Eu posso fazer o almoço – manifesta-se Shunrei. – Como forma de agradecer por vocês terem me acolhido essa noite.

– Você está cansada, Shunrei – Shun argumenta.

– Nós vamos pegar o almoço num restaurante aqui perto – Ikki diz. – Fazemos isso todos os sábados. Não se preocupe.

– Além disso, acho bom passar num posto de saúde para dar uma olhada nesse machucado – Shiryu completa.

– Não foi nada. E eu não estou cansada. Deixem, por favor! Eu quero ajudar!

– Melhor não, Shunrei – Shun diz. – E Shiryu está certo, você tem que ser examinada por um médico.

– Realmente não precisa...

– Precisa sim – insiste Shun. – Agora tome café que mais tarde vamos ao posto.

– O certo era passar também na delegacia e prestar queixa contra o sujeito – Shiryu fala, evitando olhar diretamente para Shunrei.

– Não, vamos deixar assim – ela responde. – Eu não quero mais confusão. Por favor.

– De tarde tem campeonato de videogame! – Seiya diz, bastante empolgado, para que mudassem de assunto.

– Eu já disse que não vou jogar – Shiryu diz e dá um longo bocejo. – Estou morrendo de sono.

– Ah... a culpa é toda minha – lamenta-se Shunrei, dessa vez olhando diretamente para ele e imaginando que o forçou a dormir no sofá. Quando o conheceu à noite, achou Shiryu um rapaz bonito, com belos olhos claros, e agora, à luz do dia, esses olhos ganhavam um tom azulado mais intenso e profundo. Só então ela se dá conta de que ele ainda está com a roupa da noite anterior.

– Não é culpa sua – ele diz, intuindo o que ela estava pensando. Os olhares dos dois se encontram e eles sustentam-no por alguns segundos, até corarem. Ao perceber que ambos estão envergonhados, Shun intervém antes que mais alguém perceba.

– Então, Shu – diz o rapaz de olhos verdes –, quer participar do nosso campeonato de videogame?

– Ah, eu não sei jogar nada– ela lamenta. – Mas talvez eu possa tentar.

– A gente ensina! – Seiya se oferece.

– Você vai gostar! – Shun continua tentando animar a moça. – A gente se diverte muito!

– Tá, tudo bem. Mas ainda estou com essa roupa de ontem... – Shunrei diz. – Acho que antes vou dar um jeito de ir buscar minhas coisas.

– Shunrei, as suas coisas estão lá na sala... – Shun avisa.

– Como? – ela pergunta, bastante surpresa.

Shun aponta para Shiryu.

– Foi ele – diz.

– Está tudo resolvido – Shiryu começa. – Fui buscar tudo ontem. E o cara não vai mais perturbá-la. Não se preocupe.

– Eu duvido muito – ela responde pensando na dívida do aluguel que com certeza ele cobraria.

– Não vai mesmo, não tem mais dívida – Shiryu diz. – Eu paguei. Não era muito. Usei umas economias e resolvi logo.

– Uau! Eu não tenho como agradecer! – ela exclama, bastante grata e comovida pelo gesto solidário. Em seguida, levanta-se e curva-se demoradamente como de costume no Japão. – Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. Quando arrumar emprego, prometo que pago tudo.

– Não precisa, ok? É um presente...

Shunrei olha ligeiramente desconfiada para Shiryu e dele para Shun, imaginando se há alguma intenção escusa, apesar de ele não parecer ser esse tipo de gente.

– Não se preocupe – Shun diz. – Esse aí é o cara mais justo, sensato e equilibrado que existe na face da terra, pode ter certeza. Ele só vai ser advogado por causa de seus ideais filantrópicos, não pela ganância.

– Defensor público – corrige Shiryu. – Quando me formar, quero fazer concurso para a defensoria pública.

– É a sua cara atender pobretões – debocha Ikki. – Devia pensar era em arranjar clientes poderosos pra ficar rico.

– E é a sua ficar numa obra dando gritos nas obras – um indignado Shiryu rebate.

– Eu não vou gritar com os caras, só vou botar moral. É diferente.

– Não me parece diferente – Shiryu diz.

– Não tô nem aí – resmunga Ikki.

– Shiryu, eu não sei mesmo como agradecer – Shunrei diz, com os olhos marejados, interrompendo os dois. Está tão acostumada a resolver tudo sozinha que agora, cercada de cuidados, acaba se comovendo.

– Não precisa agradecer – ele diz sorrindo e olha nos olhos dela por alguns segundos. Satisfeito, constata que a melancolia do dia anterior esvanecera um pouco.

– Bom, Shu, já que você vai ficar aqui com a gente – Shun diz –, vamos ter que mudar algumas coisas nessa casa, não é pessoal?

– Eu não acho certo, Shun... – Shunrei diz. – Vocês já fizeram demais por mim. Agora eu tenho que me virar sozinha.

– Vocês concordam que a Shu fique conosco? – Shun pergunta em voz alta, ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer.

– Por mim, tudo bem – concorda Hyoga.

– Por mim também – Seiya assente e completa: – É até bom, para falar a verdade. Ela vai dar um toque feminino na nossa casinha. É muito homem junto!

– Também acho uma boa idéia – concorda Shiryu, evitando olhar de novo para ela. Deseja intensa e sinceramente que ela fique ao mesmo tempo em que teme tamanha proximidade.

– E você, Ikki? – Shun pergunta ao irmão que ainda não deu sua opinião. Está apreensivo porque Ikki é sempre um mistério e a resposta pode variar muito a depender do humor dele no dia.

– Ela fica – Ikki finalmente responde e levanta-se da mesa. – Vamos tirar a tralha do quartinho da bagunça e transformar aquele lugar num quarto decente para ela. Cada um faz o que quiser com sua tralha, mas se ficar alguma coisa espalhada por aí, eu vou jogar no lixo.

– Não precisa, gente... – Shunrei diz, comovida.

– E você vai para onde? Para debaixo da ponte? – Shun questiona. – Nós não vamos deixar.

– Pois é – concorda Shiryu. – Você fica no quartinho. Vamos pintá-lo e arrumar pelo menos um colchão, mas enquanto isso você pode continuar dormindo na minha cama.

– Obrigada – ela murmura entre lágrimas. – Eu não sei como pagar tudo que vocês estão fazendo por mim.

– Que tal sorrir? – Shun diz, abraçando-a e enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. Ela sorri timidamente. Ele continua: – Bom, galera, vamos lá tirar as tralhas do quartinho. Mais tarde levo a Shu ao posto de saúde. Seiya, você lava os pratos!

– Eu? Mas por que eu? – ele protesta.

– Pode deixar que eu lavo, Seiya – Shunrei se oferece, dando um tapinha nas costeas dele.

– Ah, valeu, Shunrei! – ele agradece e sai correndo para evitar que ela mude de ideia.

Enquanto os rapazes passam o resto da manhã retirando as tralhas do quartinho que passará a ser dela, Shunrei lava a louça e limpa a cozinha. Não era sua intenção cair de paraquedas na vida daqueles cinco rapazes, não deseja mudar a rotina da casa deles nem incomodá-los, mas também não vislumbra outra solução imediata para sua vida, por isso sente-se imensamente grata pelo acolhimento e pela proteção.

No quartinho, eles remexem na estante empoeirada e nas caixas de papelão largadas no chão.

– Aqui dentro tem tanta coisa que é capaz de acharmos um dinossauro – comenta Hyoga, ao tirar uma caixa de cima da estante de metal.

– Um boneco do Kamen Rider! De quem é essa porcaria? – zomba Ikki, ao encontrar o brinquedo noutra caixa.

– É meu, caramba! – Seiya responde. – Me dá ele! Eu não sabia onde estava. É uma lembrança da minha infância. Me dá aqui!

– Esses livros chatos são do Shiryu, né? – mais uma vez Ikki alfineta apontando para livros de filosofia e sociologia do amigo.

– São meus, sim – confirma Shiryu pegando a pilha. – Vou doá-los para a biblioteca. Não tem mais onde colocar livro lá no meu quarto.

– Ah, minhas velhas luvas de boxe! – Ikki exclama ao encontrá-las no fundo de outra caixa. – Faz tanto tempo que não luto boxe... Vale-tudo é muito mais interessante.

– É mais violento – Shun corrige, já sabendo o que o irmão diria a seguir.

– Por isso mesmo é mais interessante – Ikki diz exatamente o que Shun esperava.

– As paredes estão meio feias, acho que precisam ser pintadas – Shun muda de assunto. Não conseguia entender essa história de Ikki lutar vale-tudo por diversão e não queria nem tentar. Ele sempre chegava das lutas com a cara amassada, sangrando. Que prazer havia nisso? Já está cansado de questioná-lo sobre isso e resolve deixar pra lá.

– Tem essa lata da tinta azul que usamos na fachada ano passado – Hyoga diz, tirando a lata de cima da estante. – Foi a que sobrou, nem foi aberta.

– Excelente! – exclama Shun – Acho que ainda deve ter pincel e rolo em alguma dessas caixas.

– Temos que começar ainda hoje para que amanhã tenhamos nosso quarto de volta, Shiryu – Hyoga comenta. O cabeludo concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

– Achei o rolo e os pincéis! – Shun exclama mexendo numa caixa que estava atrás da porta.

– Posso começar a pintar aquele lado que já está sem bagunça – oferece-se Hyoga.

– Vamos deixar essa estante aqui mesmo – Shiryu diz, limpando a estante com um paninho. – Dá pra ela guardar as coisas enquanto não arrumamos um guarda-roupa.

– Boa idéia, Shiryu. E onde ela vai dormir? – Seiya pergunta, ainda com o boneco do Kamen Rider na mão.

– Tenho aquele colchão para visitas – sugere Ikki.

– Aquele colchão é nojento! – exclama Shun. – Você o usa para suas coisas com as mulheres que traz aqui.

– E o que você sugere, senhor Pureza?

– Eu não sei, mas a coitada da Shunrei não pode dormir naquele colchão.

– Eu posso pedir um colchão novo a minha namoradinha linda – Seiya diz. – Ela não vai se importar.

– Faça isso, agora temos que pintar – Hyoga diz, abrindo a lata de tinta.

– Pedir colchão à namorada? – zomba Ikki. – Você é muito sem vergonha, Seiya

– O que tem demais? – ele retruca sério, enquanto Ikki continua rindo. – Ela é rica!

– Acho que vou comprar uma tinta de outra cor e pintar algumas coisas alegres. Pintar umas flores, talvez – Shun sugere, imaginando que Shunrei merecia um quarto alegre.

– Basta que fique limpo, Shun – impacienta-se Ikki . – Não precisa afrescalhar. E depois, sua namorada vai ficar irada quando souber que você anda cheio de cuidados com a branquelinha.

– Não vai, não. Conheço a Ju, ela vai entender que eu estou sendo solidário com uma amiga.

– Isso é o que você pensa. As mulheres são loucas. Todas elas.

Shunrei aparece na porta do quartinho trazendo uma bandeja com lanches e olha para Ikki desconfiada, pois ouviu as duas últimas frases.

– Você também deve ser – ele completa rindo.

– Rapazes, tomei a liberdade de preparar um suco para vocês – ela anuncia, ignorando o comentário de Ikki. – E fiz alguns biscoitos.

– Ah, obrigado, Shu! – agradece Shun pegando um dos copos.

– Opa! Lanche é comigo mesmo – Seiya comemora. Também pega um copo de suco e um punhado de biscoitos.

– Obrigado pela gentileza – Shiryu agradece sorrindo timidamente e serve-se de suco e biscoitos. – Seu quarto vai ficar bonito.

– Ah, vocês estão tendo tanto cuidado comigo – ela diz, sorrindo de volta pra ele. – O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era preparar esse lanchinho.

– Por falar em cuidado, você tem que ir ao posto de Saúde – recorda Shun. – Ikki ou Shiryu, um de vocês vai levá-la ao posto, já que são os que têm carro.

– O Shiryu vai – Ikki diz com um sorrisinho malicioso, empurrando o amigo para perto de Shunrei.

– É claro – ele responde.

– Depois passe no restaurante e traga o almoço – Shun acrescenta. – Use o dinheiro que sobrou das contas, e se não der, completa que a gente paga depois como sempre.

– Pode deixar comigo, Shun – Shiryu diz, depois se volta para Shunrei. – Vou só tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, certo? Estou assim desde ontem.

Shunrei balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Vai logo! – outra vez Ikki empurra Shiryu, que sai do quartinho e sobe para tomar banho.

– Acho que preciso tomar um banho também... – murmura Shunrei.

– Tem um banheiro pequeno aqui embaixo, pertinho do seu quarto – Shun diz, apontando na direção do banheiro. – Esse vai ser o seu banheiro, certo? Só seu. O de lá cima tende a ficar um tanto… bagunçado. Sabe como é, muitos homens em casa.

– Obrigada mais uma vez, Shun – ela agradece sinceramente e dá um abraço em Shun. – Vou pegar toalha e roupas na minha mala. Já dei uma olhada, Shiryu trouxe tudo mesmo.

-S -A -

No banho, Shiryu repensa tudo que fez nas últimas horas e não consegue se reconhecer. Acabara de fazer algo que jamais pensou ser capaz, por uma moça que mal conhece mas que não consegue tirar da cabeça.

Enquanto isso, no seu novo banheirinho particular, Shunrei pensa na generosidade dos cinco rapazes. Lembra-se de que Shun comentou que eram todos órfãos e se conheceram no orfanato. Acha que talvez por isso eles compreendam tão bem sua situação, seu abandono. De pronto, seu pensamento volta ao moreno de longos cabelos negros. Shun também lhe disse que ele é o único dos cinco que não sabe nada sobre os pais. Nos documentos dele, a palavra "desconhecido" repetia-se nos lugares onde deveriam estar os nomes do pai e da mãe. É a mesma situação dos documentos da própria Shunrei, já que o homem a quem chamava de avô não o era verdadeiramente. Ele a encontrou abandonada na floresta, com pouco mais de um ano de idade, andando sozinha, situação comum na China, onde havia a lei do filho único e a preferência dos casais por filhos do sexo masculino.

Ela tenta entender se Shiryu fez o que fez porque se identificava com a situação ou se havia algo mais nas atitudes dele. Quanto mais pensa, mais interessada fica no belo rapaz de cabelos longos e olhar tímido. Se algum dia sonhara em ter um amor, achava que seria exatamente igual a ele.

Depois de terminar o banho, Shunrei olha-se no espelho. A marca do soco está roxa e dolorida, mas já não é tão importante porque agora ela se sente protegida. Ela sai do banheiro e vai diretamente para a sala, onde Shiryu já a espera no sofá.

– Podemos ir? – ele pergunta, olhando-a nos olhos e oferecendo-lhe a mão num gesto impensado.

– Sim... – ela responde. Cora um pouco, sente-se envergonhada, mas segura firmemente a mão do rapaz.

Os dois andam de mãos dadas até o carro dele. São apenas uns poucos passos da sala até a garagem, mas o suficiente para ambos se sentirem perturbados com o calor das mãos um do outro. Entram no carro sem trocarem uma palavra. Shiryu respira fundo e dá a partida no motor, ainda pensando na razão de ter sido tão impulsivo e oferecido a mão, mas o silêncio começa a ficar incômodo, então Shunrei puxa conversa.

– Então você quer ser defensor público? – ela pergunta, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, sem olhar para ele.

– É, eu tenho muita vontade de ajudar as pessoas, sabe? – ele responde. – Parece que as pessoas só precisam de médicos, mas e aqueles sujeitos que foram presos injustamente e não podem pagar um advogado? Vão ficar mofando na cadeia? Eu não acho justo. Quero ajudar essas pessoas.

– Mesmo que signifique algumas vezes ter de defender um verdadeiro criminoso?

– Mesmo assim. É o preço a pagar.

– Entendo… – ela diz e outra vez o silêncio prevalece, mas agora é Shiryu quem o quebra.

– Então seu avô dizia que você tem vocação para ser psicóloga?

– É. Meu avô sempre disse que eu tenho vocação para ouvir e entender as pessoas. Porque somente ouvir não basta, né? Ele dizia que é como ouvir uma música numa língua que você não conhece. Você ouve, acha bonito ou interessante, mas não entende o que a letra quer dizer e, assim, só é capaz de emitir uma opinião parcial sobre ela.

– Seu avô parece ter sido um homem muito sábio.

– Ele era. E não apenas sábio. Ele era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Quando ele partiu, foi como se eu tivesse ido com ele. Eu só sigo em frente porque sei que é o que ele gostaria que eu fizesse.

– Tenho certeza que sim. Bom, chegamos ao posto de saúde.

– Ah, sim – ela diz, levemente desapontada. Queria continuar o caminho com ele, sem destino, apenas seguir em frente, conversando. O jeito de Shiryu lembra muito o do seu avô. Os mesmos ideais de justiça, a serenidade, o sorriso sincero. E isso está mexendo demais com ela...

Shunrei desce do carro e anda ao lado de Shiryu até a recepção do posto de saúde. Depois, entra sozinha no ambulatório, enquanto ele a espera do lado de fora. Durante todo o exame, só consegue pensar nele, imaginando-se em sua terra natal, com ele a seu lado.

– Não é nada, mocinha – o médico que a atende anuncia depois de examiná-la mas Shunrei nem ouve. – Mocinha?

– Ah, sim – responde, balançando a cabeça. – Desculpe, doutor. Estou distraída hoje.

– Percebi. Eu disse que não é nada. Em alguns dias a mancha vai sair.

– Eu sabia que não era nada, mas os rapazes insistiram para eu vir.

– Estavam certos esses rapazes. Podia ter acontecido algum dano, mas felizmente é só um hematoma superficial.

Shunrei agradece, sai do consultório e reencontra Shiryu do lado de fora.

– E então? – ele pergunta, aproximando-se dela.

– Não foi nada. Só vou ficar com essa "maquiagem" roxa por alguns dias – ela responde sorrindo.

– Que bom. Vamos? Ainda temos que passar no restaurante para comprar o almoço do pessoal.

– Espero em breve poder colaborar com o almoço – ela completa, envergonhada pela total ausência de recursos.

– Não se preocupe com isso.

– Como não? Vou ficar morando na casa com vocês, não é justo não colaborar.

– Quando puder, você colabora. Por enquanto, não se preocupe.

Ela agradece com mais um sorriso e os dois voltam ao carro. Já no restaurante, Shiryu faz o pedido e eles se sentam para esperar que preparem.

– Geralmente é o Seiya quem vem buscar no sábado – explica Shiryu. – Ele tem uma moto. Mas como hoje eu ia sair com você...

Um homem alto e forte, com cabelos negros arrepiados e grandes costeletas da mesma cor, aproxima-se da mesa e cumprimenta Shiryu.

– Como vai, discípulo? – pergunta o homem em roupas esportivas, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e um sotaque diferente, do qual Shunrei não consegue definir a origem.

– Ah, muito bem, mestre! – Shiryu responde também sorrindo. – Shunrei, esse é o senhor Shura, meu mestre de kung-fu.

– Ah, sim, muito prazer – Shunrei sorri.

– Igualmente! Muito bonita a sua namorada! – Shura diz um tanto surpreso. Não imaginava que Shiryu estivesse namorando, visto que o rapaz é bastante discreto.

– Ela não é minha... somos... somos amigos... – Shiryu corrige um tanto desconcertado e mais vermelho que um pimentão.

– Ih... desculpa. Eu e minha indiscrição... mil perdões.

– Tudo bem... – Shiryu levanta-se, dando graças a Deus porque já estavam trazendo seu pedido. Shunrei também se levanta. – Temos que ir, mestre.

– Vejo você na próxima aula? – o professor pergunta, ainda envergonhado pela pequena confusão.

– Claro, mestre – Shiryu responde e deixa o restaurante acompanhado de Shunrei. Ainda está terrivelmente envergonhado mas não consegue evitar pensar que seria incrível se ela fosse mesmo sua namorada.

Continua...

-S -A -

Reescrito em 02/2019

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fic antiga, já tem onze anos... Resolvi reescrever os primeiros capítulos e postá-los aqui. :)


End file.
